


La cita

by apocrypha73



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocrypha73/pseuds/apocrypha73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A Clint se le ha metido en la cabeza que, ahora que parece que podemos tomarnos un respiro, deberíamos hacer algo normal, como salir por ahí un viernes por la noche"</p>
            </blockquote>





	La cita

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarionSLee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionSLee/gifts).



> Escrito en respuesta a un prompt de marionslee en http://san-drabbletin.livejournal.com/64350.html?thread=543582#t543582. Ella quería ver a Clint y a Natasha en una situación doméstica y/o cotidiana. No sé si esto se ajustará a la idea que tenías en mente, pero espero que te guste. *Muaks*
> 
> Muchas gracias a las maravillosas mordaz y enia por el beteo.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió apenas unos segundos después de que Pepper tocara con los nudillos, como si Natasha la hubiera estado esperando. La agente la recibió en albornoz, con una toalla enrollada en torno a la cabeza, descalza sobre la moqueta gris; la expresión de su rostro tan seria como la de un juez. En cuanto vio a Pepper en el umbral, la agarró por la muñeca y tiró de ella hacia el interior del apartamento, cerrando la puerta después.

—¡Hey! —exclamó Pepper, tratando de recuperar la compostura tras esa entrada tan poco digna—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está el fuego?

Natasha le había enviado un mensaje al móvil cinco minutos antes. “Necesito tu ayuda”. Nada más, eso era todo. Sin explicaciones.

Pensándolo bien, debería haberle resultado preocupante.

Viniendo de cualquier otra persona, quizás lo habría sido. Sin embargo, Pepper estaba empezando a conocer a Natasha lo bastante bien como para saber que, de haberse encontrado en una situación de peligro, se bastaba y sobraba ella sola para resolverla. Y si no, seguro que tenía al menos diez o doce números de teléfono a los que llamaría antes que al suyo.

Lo cierto era que sentía cierta curiosidad. ¿Qué clase de ayuda podía necesitar una experta agente de SHIELD de alguien como ella? Su terreno eran los negocios, no la acción. No es que las reuniones del consejo de administración estuvieran exentas de peligros, pero lo más que tenía que defender allí eran sus cifras y estimaciones, no las vidas de un montón de civiles. A menos que Natasha la hubiera llamado para que la ayudara a elaborar un presupuesto, no tenía ni idea de por qué podía ser.

Sólo había una manera de averiguarlo: ir a verla. Y, teniendo en cuenta que Natasha, como el resto de los Vengadores, estaba viviendo en el mismo edificio que ella, tampoco suponía una molestia.

—No, en serio, ¿cuál es la crisis? —insistió Pepper mientras la otra mujer, que todavía no le había soltado el brazo, tiraba de ella a paso ligero— ¿Es que no piensas contármelo?

Natasha se detuvo en seco, a mitad de camino entre el salón y el pasillo que conducía a los dormitorios, girándose hacia ella con lentitud. Tenía los labios apretados en una dura línea y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Pepper arqueó una ceja a modo de pregunta.

—Tengo una cita con Clint y no sé qué demonios ponerme.

Pepper se tomó un par de segundos para procesar esa información, su media sonrisa aún congelada en el rostro como una mala fotografía.

—De acuerdo –contestó, despacio, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza—. Tengo que reconocer que eso no me lo esperaba. 

Natasha le soltó por fin la mano para abrir los brazos hacia los lados y luego dejarlos caer, en un breve gesto de exasperación.

—Créeme, no hay palabras para expresar lo ridícula que me siento por decirte esto.

—Vale, para un momento –pidió Pepper, alzando una mano para interrumpirla—. ¿Cómo es eso de que tienes una cita con Clint? ¿Vosotros dos no lleváis juntos, no sé, años?

—No tanto –replicó Natasha, quitándose la toalla del pelo con un tirón impaciente. La extendió y procedió a frotarse la melena con ganas, como si necesitara algo en lo que ocupar las manos para expulsar un poco de energía acumulada—. Sólo unos cuantos meses.

Su silencio decía más que las palabras: unos cuantos meses de robar momentos entre misión y misión, entre un viaje y el siguiente, con un ojo puesto en el reloj y un oído pendiente del móvil. Pepper lo entendía muy bien a pesar de que, en su caso, sólo uno de los dos ejercía de Vengador. No podía ni imaginarse lo difícil que debía resultar para Natasha y Clint mantener una relación con ese ritmo de vida, pero la cara de frustración de la agente le permitía hacerse una idea bastante aproximada. Vio cómo Natasha fruncía los labios en una mueca de disgusto antes de continuar:

—Pero han sido unos meses un poco...

—¿Estresantes? —terminó Pepper por ella.

Natasha dejó de secarse el cabello a la vez que se encogía de hombros, torciendo el gesto.

—Llamémoslo así. El caso es que a Clint se le ha metido en la cabeza que, ahora que parece que podemos tomarnos un respiro, deberíamos hacer algo normal, como salir por ahí un viernes por la noche.

Una sonrisa genuina se dibujó en el rostro de Pepper sin que pudiera evitarlo.

—A mí eso me parece muy dulce, la verdad –dijo.

—Y lo es. Me apetece muchísimo, y no debería darle tantas vueltas, porque ¿qué es una cena, comparada con las cosas por las que hemos pasado juntos, verdad? Esto... Esto tendría que ser muy fácil —dejó escapar una especie de risa breve, sin humor alguno— ¡Pero no, por alguna estúpida razón mi cerebro ha decidido atolondrarse como el de una colegiala!

Sin perder la sonrisa, Pepper se adelantó para poner ambas manos sobre los hombros de Natasha, apretándolos con suavidad.

—Tranquila —susurró—. Es más normal de lo que te imaginas.

—No para mí –respondió Nat, completamente seria—. Yo nunca pierdo los nervios.

Pepper se mordió el labio inferior para evitar reírse, pero la situación le resultaba tan tierna que sólo lo consiguió a duras penas. Había visto a Natasha desenvolverse en eventos sociales cuando se hacía pasar por su ayudante, y su soltura era envidiable. Esa mujer habría podido sustituir al jefe de protocolo del palacio de Buckingham sin despeinarse. Sin embargo, bastaba con que el hombre adecuado la invitara a una cena romántica para tirar por la borda todos sus años de entrenamiento y echar a perder su compostura.

Exactamente igual que la mayoría de las mujeres del mundo.

Pepper sintió una oleada de solidaridad y afecto hacia Natasha, de hermandad. Por primera vez desde que se conocían, estaba segura que la comprendía a la perfección.

—A veces, el amor nos hace comportarnos de la manera más extraña, Nat –le dijo—. Pero créeme, no tiene nada de extraño. Es muy simple: sabes lo importante que esto es para Clint y por eso quieres que todo esté perfecto, incluida tú misma. Pero nada te parece lo bastante bueno para él, ¿me equivoco?

Natasha hizo un gesto de fastidio con los labios, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.

—No, no te equivocas –admitió de mala gana—. No te equivocas en absoluto.

—Anda, vamos a ver qué tienes en ese armario tan grande –dijo Pepper, pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros y echando a andar en dirección al dormitorio—. Estoy segura de que podemos encontrar algo que deje a Clint sin habla.

Natasha soltó un resoplido.

—¿Sin habla? ¿A Clint Barton?

Pepper la miró de reojo, arqueando una ceja con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Tú déjame a mí.

 

Tras mucho deliberar, se decidieron por un vestido negro de encaje cubierto de diminutas flores blancas y rosas, que Natasha no había estrenado todavía. Lo había comprado por impulso y después no se había atrevido a llevarlo nunca; quizá porque, siempre que lo veía colgado en su armario, entre sus pantalones negros y sus chalecos de kevlar, le parecía fuera de lugar. Las florecillas se le antojaban demasiado ingenuas, demasiado dulces para el mundo en el que ella vivía.

Sin embargo, en cuanto Pepper lo vio insistió en que se lo probara, y no aceptó un no por respuesta. Natasha le hizo caso con reticencia, más por complacerla que porque realmente creyera que era buena idea. Pero, al verse en el espejo, tuvo que admitir que le gustaba lo que veía. El tejido semitransparente dibujaba sus curvas con delicadeza, sin marcar demasiado. Sexy, pero sin caer en la ordinariez. Un fino cinturón de color negro interrumpía la cascada de flores que caía desde los hombros hasta derramarse por la falda. Natasha observó su reflejo con ojo crítico, pero no consiguió encontrar ninguna pega.

Pepper se asomó por detrás de su hombro derecho con un par de sandalias negras de tacón colgando de sus dedos y una expresión de engreída satisfacción firmemente plantada en su rostro.

—Te lo dije.

Natasha sonrió.

—Está bien, lo admito. Jamás debí dudar de tu sabiduría.

—Pues claro que no. Anda, ponte estos instrumentos de tortura en los pies y vamos a arreglarte el pelo.

Nat volvió el rostro hacia ella con expresión de horror.

—Bohze moi, ni siquiera había pensado en el pelo. Creo que me voy a desmayar.

—Que no cunda el pánico —respondió Pepper, mostrando las planchas de alisar que tenía en la otra mano y haciéndolas chocar con un suave clap clap. De cuándo demonios había ido a por ellas o cómo había sabido dónde encontrarlas, Natasha no tenía ni la menor idea.

A esas alturas, casi estaba dispuesta a creer que las había hecho materializarse en su mano por arte de magia.

 

 

Clint se presentó puntualmente a recogerla a las siete. Para entonces, hacía diez minutos que Pepper se había marchado, después de darle los últimos retoques a su maquillaje y al alisado de su melena.

Si había que juzgar por la expresión que puso Clint cuando Natasha abrió la puerta, el vestido había sido todo un acierto. Abrió la boca como si fuera a saludarla, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Se limitó a mirarla de arriba abajo, sin molestarse en disimular. Natasha tomó nota mental de que debía decirle a Pepper que, en efecto, su trabajo había conseguido la increíble hazaña de dejar a Clint Barton sin habla.

Habría que darle una medalla por eso.

Él también se había esmerado bastante con su apariencia. Natasha no recordaba haberle visto nunca con traje, y menos aún de tres piezas. Una pena, desde luego, porque lo lucía muy bien. Tremendamente bien. El gris iba de maravilla con el verde de sus ojos, y contrastaba con la camisa negra y la corbata del mismo color para darle un aire sofisticado y elegante.

Con un sobresalto, Natasha se dio cuenta de que ella también se había quedado mirándole embobada y ni siquiera había tenido el tino de invitarle a pasar. Menuda estampa debían de componer los dos, contemplándose el uno al otro en silencio como idiotas. 

Clint debió de percatarse al mismo tiempo que ella, porque la miró a los ojos y los dos se echaron a reír.

—Espera, que cojo mi bolso y nos vamos –dijo ella por fin. Quizá no sería buena idea decirle que entrase en el apartamento, después de todo. Si lo hacía, existía una probabilidad bastante alta de que ya no salieran de allí.

Clint la condujo hasta el ascensor con una mano en su espalda, que mantuvo ahí todo el trayecto hasta la planta baja de la Torre Stark. Al llegar a la calle dio un fuerte silbido y, en pocos momentos, un taxi se detuvo frente a ellos, junto al bordillo de la acera. Natasha alargó la mano hacia la manija pero él se le adelantó, abriendo la puerta para ella con galantería.

Natasha arqueó una ceja, sorprendida. Ella y Clint nunca habían prestado atención a ese tipo de formalidades, ni en el trabajo ni fuera de él. Nat abría sus propias puertas, pagaba su propia cena y no esperaba a que le retirasen la silla para sentarse. No se trataba de una declaración de intenciones, ni de un esfuerzo consciente por ser feminista. Lo hacía porque todas esas tonterías le agobiaban. Le hacían sentir que la estaban tratando como a una niña.

Natasha no dijo nada para no incomodar a Clint, entrando en el taxi con una sonrisa. Su intención era buena, pensó. Y, en realidad, un poco de cortesía no tenía nada de malo. No había que darle importancia.

Seguro que Clint no llevaría ese rollo de la caballerosidad demasiado lejos. No era su estilo. Y si lo hacía, bueno... Sólo se trataba de una noche. Al día siguiente, los dos volverían a comportarse con normalidad.

 

El restaurante no era de los que exigen corbata para entrar, pero casi. No más de veinte mesas en total, repartidas por un salón cuya pared más larga constaba por entero de una cristalera, ofreciendo una vista impresionante de la bahía y la estatua de la Libertad. Todo el salón estaba decorado en color blanco, desde el cuero que forraba las sillas hasta los manteles que cubrían las mesas, cuyas patas de acero cromado asomaban por debajo con timidez, intentando no romper el efecto. El suelo de madera oscura era el único elemento que contrastaba con toda aquella luminosidad. Natasha observó el lugar con curiosidad, preguntándose si alguien era capaz de comer allí en pleno día sin gafas de sol. Suerte que Clint había insistido en una cena y no un almuerzo.

Por la noche, eso sí, el paisaje resultaba mágico, con las luces de los edificios brillando como estrellas alrededor del agua oscura.

El maitre les condujo hasta una mesa situada junto al ventanal. Clint se apresuró a retirar la silla de Natasha, esperando con aire solícito a que ella se sentara, y la mujer prácticamente oyó dentro de su cabeza el chirrido de una aguja sobre vinilo interrumpiendo la agradable música de fondo.

Tuvo que repetirse una vez más que no tenía importancia, que Clint sólo lo hacía para complacerla y que él no podía saber que no le gustaban esas cosas. Quizá debería decírselo, porque empezaba a intuir que Clint se había propuesto darle una cita de película, con todos los tópicos. El sueño de cualquier mujer, si el mundo se pareciera en algo a esa fantasía masculina en la que todas las mujeres soñaban lo mismo. 

Pero le bastó una mirada hacia el rostro esperanzado de Clint para saber que no tendría valor para desilusionarle de esa manera, y menos aún por una tontería como aquella. Resignándose, Nat le dedicó una sonrisa forzada y tomó asiento, aceptando la carta que le entregó un camarero.

Los platos ni siquiera tenían precio, lo cual nunca era buena señal.

—¿Cómo demonios has conseguido reserva en este sitio con tan poca antelación? —preguntó Natasha mientras hojeaba el menú.

—Dos palabras —respondió Clint—. Tony Stark.

—Ah, por supuesto —sonrió ella—. Ya veo que te has esforzado mucho. ¿Intentas impresionarme, Barton?

Clint se encogió de hombros, con una expresión mitad pícara y mitad satisfecha.

—Y si fuera así, ¿estaría consiguiéndolo?

Ella arrugó brevemente la nariz.

—Puede —admitió con un mohín.

El camarero llegó para tomarles nota y Clint encargó una botella del mejor vino de la casa, sin tan siquiera preguntar cuál era, como si no supiera lo caro que podía llegar a salir algo así en un restaurante como aquel. Natasha arqueó las cejas ante esa extravagancia, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Clint, ¿qué diablos...? ¿Estamos celebrando algo y todavía no me he enterado? —preguntó, con aire suspicaz.

Como apareciera un anillo dentro de una de las copas, Barton se iba a ir a casa con un ojo a juego con su traje de faena.

—¿Que los dos tengamos un día libre al mismo tiempo no te parece suficiente motivo de celebración? —respondió él, con cara de inocente.

—Clint... —insistió ella en tono severo, y Barton se echó a reír con suavidad.

—Relájate, Nat, no voy a declararme —contestó, adivinándole el pensamiento como tenía por costumbre—. Es sólo que nunca tengo tiempo de gastarme el dinero que gano trabajando para S.H.I.E.L.D., y ¿qué sentido tiene dejarlo acumularse en el banco, en realidad? Para una vez que surge una ocasión, quiero disfrutarlo.

—Supongo que éste es el momento apropiado para decirte que tengo por costumbre pagar a medias en mis citas —dijo Natasha con cautela.

—No, pero es el momento apropiado para que yo te diga a ti que ni de coña.

—¿Ah, no? —se enfurruñó Natasha—. ¿Y por qué no?

Odiaba todas esas normas no escritas que se daban por sentadas en las relaciones. Ella trabajaba muy duro para ganar su sueldo, no necesitaba que un hombre la invitara a todo. Además, en su experiencia, cuando un tío le pagaba la cena, por lo general esperaba algo a cambio. Clint no era de esa clase de hombres, pero ya era demasiado tarde para desarraigar la idea del subconsciente de Natasha, ni las precauciones instintivas que iban asociadas a ella.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —se defendió él—. Trato de ser galante, eso es todo. A mí no tienes que demostrarme lo independiente que eres, Nat, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. Deja que te mime un poco, por una vez, y disfruta de la noche.

Ella soltó una exhalación entrecortada, como si no acabara de decidir si se sentía indignada por la suposición o conmovida por la candidez de Clint.

—No lo entiendes —dijo, esforzándose por ser paciente—. No estoy intentando demostrar nada, Clint, ni a ti ni a nadie. No es una pose; es mi forma de ser. Y lo lamento de veras, pero no me siento demasiado cómoda con ese tipo de atenciones.

Se mordió el labio inferior, fastidiada consigo misma. No había querido decir nada porque le parecía mezquino escatimarle a Clint la oportunidad de hacer de príncipe azul cuando obviamente lo estaba disfrutando tanto, pero al final se le había escapado. Y la reacción de Clint tampoco ayudaba mucho: su expresión alegre se desinfló como un globo pinchado, mirando a Natasha con enormes ojos implorantes, a medio camino entre la decepción y el arrepentimiento. 

Se habría sentido menos culpable si le hubiera dado una patada a un cervatillo recién nacido.

—Maldita sea, Clint, no es justo. Has puesto la cara de cachorrito abandonado. Habíamos quedado en que eso es trampa.

Él dejó escapar un bufido, volviendo el rostro hacia un lado para ocultar una sonrisa triste.

—Nat, no pasa nada –dijo—. Si esas cosas te molestan, de acuerdo. Ahora que lo sé, dejaré de hacerlo.

—No es que me molesten —respondió ella, sintiéndose aún peor, si es que se podía. Por qué no podía haber cerrado su maldita boca y dejarle llevar las cosas a su manera. Total, sólo iba a ser una noche—. Es un detalle muy bonito por tu parte, es sólo que...

No terminó la frase porque el camarero llegó con el vino que habían pedido. Descorchó la botella con toda su ceremonia, sirviendo una pequeña cantidad en la copa de Clint para que éste lo catara y diera su aprobación. Sólo en la de Clint, ignorando a Natasha por completo. Por lo visto, la opinión que ella pudiera tener sobre el vino que los dos iban a beber era irrelevante y, por alguna razón, ese detalle bastó para barrer de un plumazo su sentimiento de culpa. Qué demonios, ése era el mundo en el que ella tenía que vivir todos los días, y estaba hasta las mismísimas narices, así que Clint podía superar su decepción como mejor le pareciera. No era responsabilidad suya cuidar de su ego.

Natasha taladró a su compañero con una significativa mirada desde el otro lado de la mesa, abarcando con ella la actitud del camarero como si fuese el resultado al final de una pizarra llena de ecuaciones. Quod erat demonstrandum.

—De acuerdo, tienes razón, lo entiendo —dijo Clint en tono conciliador, en cuanto el camarero se hubo retirado—. Te juro que no lo haré más. Hasta te dejaré que pagues la mitad de la cuenta.

—Gracias —contestó Natasha en tono irónico, con una elegante inclinación de cabeza—. Y, sólo para que conste, no tengo nada en contra de la galantería, siempre y cuando no lo exageres demasiado. Estoy dispuesta a ser indulgente, pero hasta cierto punto. Tengo mis límites, Clint.

—¿Te refieres a lo de Berlín? —preguntó él, provocando que Nat arrugara la nariz en una mueca de disgusto. Habían tenido que hacerse pasar por matrimonio en una misión y a Clint no se le había ocurrido otra cosa más que llamarla “cielito”, “cariño” y “palomita mía” cada vez que estaban en público. Sólo durante el primer día, claro. Después de que Natasha le ajustara las cuentas por la noche, en su habitación de hotel, había dejado de hacerlo—. No, tranquila, yo tampoco tengo ganas de repetir aquello.

—Ah, y ésa es otra —apuntó ella, levantando un dedo—. Nada de hablar de trabajo durante la cena, ¿de acuerdo? Si vamos a hacer esto, lo vamos a hacer bien.

—Completamente de acuerdo.

Se miraron el uno al otro con una sonrisa, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. Pasaron varios segundos en los que el silencio se prolongó hasta volverse incómodo, mientras los dos se estrujaban el cerebro en busca de un tema de conversación que no implicara a S.H.I.E.L.D., ni a los Vengadores, ni anécdotas de sus misiones conjuntas. Clint estiró la servilleta sobre su regazo, tomó un sorbo de su copa, carraspeó y apoyó un codo sobre la mesa, dejando descansar su mejilla en la mano.

—Estás realmente preciosa —dijo al final.

Natasha parpadeó un par de veces, como un pajarito espantado, antes de taparse la cara con una mano y soltar un gemido lastimero.

—Por el amor de Dios, Clint, dime que eso no es lo mejor que se te ha ocurrido.

—No, claro que no —bromeó él—. Ésa era mi tercera mejor idea. No quería quemar todos los cartuchos de una sola vez, ya sabes.

La risa cristalina de Natasha atrajo alguna que otra mirada reprobatoria desde las mesas vecinas, que tanto ella como Clint ignoraron por completo.

Otro camarero se acercó a ellos en ese momento, trayendo sus platos. Les puso a cada uno el suyo por delante con una elegante floritura que debía de haber practicado cien veces, y con un breve "disfruten de su cena", les volvió a dejar solos.

Nat bajó la vista hacia su comida. En el centro de un moderno (y enorme) plato cuadrado de color negro, dos solitarios filetes de pescado, de más o menos el tamaño de una anchoa, se mantenían en precario equilibrio sobre una pequeña pila de verduras asadas que probablemente habían cabido en una sola cucharada. Una delgada hebra de salsa cruzaba de parte a parte el montículo al que, quizá para que no se sintiera intimidado en un escenario que le quedaba tan grande, le habían colocado al lado un ramillete de canónigos como adorno.

Levantó la mirada hacia Clint al mismo tiempo que él alzaba los ojos de su propio plato, igual de grande y cuadrado, en cuyo centro descansaba un escueto medallón de ternera encima de dos rodajas de patata. Pero eso sí, con su correspondiente ramillete de canónigos en una esquina para decorar. O para hacer bulto, quién sabe.

Natasha sólo había visto esa expresión en la cara de Clint aquella vez que Fury le envió a Kosovo después de haberle prometido que su siguiente misión sería en Hawaii. Traición. La más absoluta, dolorosa y abyecta traición.

En su esfuerzo por contener una carcajada, Natasha dejó escapar un resoplido nada femenino, cubriéndose la boca con la mano. Clint la fulminó con la mirada por reírse de su desolación, pero al final acabó contagiándose y tuvo que volver el rostro hacia un lado para no perder la compostura.

—Esto es ridículo —dijo Natasha entre risas.

—No te lo voy a discutir —contestó él, agarrando su tenedor con actitud resignada.

Al menos la cena estaba deliciosa. Lástima que sólo les durase cinco minutos y apenas les diera para que sus estómagos se llegaran a enterar, pero no todo podía ser perfecto.

—¿Vas a pedir postre? —dijo Clint.

—¿Postre? Para eso, antes tendría que haber comido.

—Muy graciosa, Nat —pero no parecía molesto al decirlo, o al menos no con ella. Más bien resignado al hecho de que había otra cosa más que se había torcido en sus planes. Movió la cabeza en sentido negativo, sonriendo tristemente, para después apartar su plato y cruzar las manos sobre la mesa—. Esta es la peor cita de la historia, ¿verdad?

—Hey, venga ya, no es para tanto.

—¿No lo es? —contestó él con un resoplido—. Te he estado dando el trato de princesa y resulta que lo odias, no soy capaz de encontrar un tema de conversación decente y el restaurante al que te he traído tiene más de postureo que otra cosa. Todo está siendo un desastre.

—Bueno, no todo. Con el traje has acertado —le animó ella, recorriéndole con una mirada apreciativa a la que él respondió con otro bufido. No añadió más, pero no hacía falta poner en palabras la frustración que sentía: tenía los hombros hundidos, la cabeza gacha, y su valiente intento de mantener un rostro alegre se estaba viniendo abajo por momentos.

—He querido hacerlo todo tan perfecto que, al final, lo he estropeado —murmuró.

En respuesta, Natasha le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y alargó su mano por encima del mantel hasta donde descansaba la de él, entrelazando sus dedos. Hombres. ¿Cuándo aprenderían?

—¿Y quién ha dicho que la responsabilidad de que la cita salga bien es sólo tuya? —preguntó con suavidad—. Creía que en esto participábamos los dos.

Él la miró con cara de sorpresa, como si la idea no se le hubiera pasado ni siquiera por la cabeza. Y, probablemente, así era. Natasha negó con la cabeza, despacio, con un deje de exasperación. Para alguien tan listo como Clint, algunas veces podía resultar francamente obtuso.

—Anda, pide la cuenta y larguémonos de aquí —le dijo.

—¿Que la pida yo, estás segura? —respondió Clint con fingida inocencia—. No quisiera ponerme en plan paternalista, ya sabes, dando por sentado que me corresponde a mí tomar la iniciativa y...

—Barton, cállate o te haré callar yo —le interrumpió Natasha, con una sonrisa divertida que quitaba todo el hierro a sus palabras—. Como si el estirado del camarero me fuera a hacer caso si la pidiera yo.

—Maldito cerdo machista —la apoyó él con exagerado sentimiento, haciéndola reír otra vez.

Pagaron a medias, por supuesto, alegrándose de no llevar sus armas encima cuando vieron lo que les iban a cobrar por aquel par de míseros bocados que les habían servido. Al salir a la calle, Clint no intentó abrirle la puerta a Natasha y sólo le cedió el paso porque ella iba delante de todas formas. Fue Nat quien se encargó de parar un taxi y quien le dio al conductor la dirección a la que quería que les llevara. Cuando se retrepó en el asiento junto a Clint se sentía mucho más ligera y animada. Aquella sí era la atmósfera a la que estaba acostumbrada con él: amigos, compañeros, iguales. Natasha Romanov se pasaba la vida dejando que otros la subestimaran, ésa era su ventaja y su principal arma, su herramienta de trabajo. Pero Clint no lo hacía, y ésa era, precisamente, una de las cosas que más le gustaban de estar con él. No estaba dispuesta a renunciar a esa sensación por nada del mundo.

—¿Puedo preguntar a dónde vamos? —dijo Clint en cuanto el taxi se incorporó al tráfico.

—Voy a enseñarte lo que es comida de verdad —contestó ella con aire misterioso, a lo que él correspondió con un arqueo de cejas.

Terminaron en el puerto, sentados al borde del muelle con los pies colgando sobre el agua, comiendo blinis y dando sorbos a una humeante solianka servida en vaso térmico con tapa. Lo habían comprado todo en un puesto de comida cuya dueña recibió a Natasha como si fuera de la familia, incluso pellizcando las mejillas de Clint y alabando en ruso el buen gusto de la espía para escoger hombres. Probablemente no sabía que él podía entenderla.

—Tengo que reconocerlo —dijo Clint, respirando profundamente el aire cargado de olor a sal—. Esto es mucho mejor que el restaurante pijo.

—Y las vistas no tienen nada que envidiarle —replicó Natasha, admirando la estatua de la Libertad iluminada frente a ella. Sus tacones estaban en el suelo junto a su cadera, y sentía el fresco aire nocturno colarse entre los dedos de sus pies con un delicioso escalofrío de alivio.

—Cierto —admitió él—. La verdad, la noche no ha terminado ni remotamente como yo esperaba, pero tampoco voy a quejarme por el resultado.

Lo dijo con una significativa mirada en dirección a Natasha, un gesto relajado y satisfecho que ella conocía bien y que había estado echando de menos toda la noche. Clint había estado tan preocupado por conseguir que la cita fuera un éxito que se había olvidado de lo más importante: disfrutar de la compañía.

—No somos gente normal, Clint —respondió en voz baja—. Tal vez por eso no podemos hacer cosas de gente normal. Pero no cambiaría lo que tenemos por todas las citas perfectas del mundo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé —dijo él, serio por una vez—. Lo sé, Nat.

Apartó la mirada al cabo de un par de segundos, dando un nuevo mordisco al blini que tenía en la mano en lo que constituía la maniobra de evasión menos sutil que Natasha le había viso efectuar en todos sus años trabajando juntos.

Cuando terminó de masticarlo, echó una mirada de reojo hacia ella antes de añadir, con una indiferencia demasiado perfecta para ser natural—: Oye, Nat, por cierto...

—¿Sí?

—Ya sé que hemos quedado en dejar a un lado todo ese rollo de abrirte la puerta y cederte el paso, pero ¿me dejarás al menos que te acompañe a casa?

No habría podido confundir la intención que había en ese tono de voz ni aunque hubiera estado borracha, drogada y amnésica al mismo tiempo. Travieso, lleno de promesas, la esperanza mezclada con un ligero toque de incertidumbre. Natasha sonrió de medio lado, arqueando una ceja en su dirección.

—¿Sólo acompañarme? —preguntó ella, fingiendo ingenuidad—. Yo esperaba que te quedaras.

—Bueno, no quería dar nada por sentado, ya sabes... —respondió Clint, frotándose la nuca con una mano—. Al fin y al cabo, técnicamente es nuestra primera cita.

Su sonrisa juguetona era, con toda seguridad, un reflejo exacto de la que se dibujó en los labios de Natasha al volverse hacia él.

—No creerás en serio que voy a esperar hasta que encontremos el momento de repetir esto dos veces más, ¿verdad, Clint? Podrían pasar meses.

Sin esperar respuesta, se inclinó hacia delante y atrapó su boca en un beso profundo y exigente, pensado para dejarle sin respiración y que no quedara la menor sombra de duda posible acerca de sus intenciones para el resto de la noche.

—Oh. Hum. Vaya —murmuró él cuando Nat le liberó, con la respiración agitada—. ¿Sabes qué, Nat? 

—¿Qué, Clint? —le animó ella, con estudiada inocencia.

—Le estoy empezando a ver el lado bueno a eso de mandar a paseo el protocolo de las citas. Por ahora, todo son ventajas.

Ella se echó a reír con suavidad, enlazando su brazo con el de él y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

FIN.


End file.
